Rise of the Susanoo
by Sage of the Azure Phoenix
Summary: After the incident in Nami no kuni Naruto decides to take his training more seriously. Watch as one of the most powerful shinobi rises. This is the rise of the Susanoo.


Rise of the Susanoo

Chap 1

Summary: After the incident in Nami no kuni, Naruto decides to take his training more seriously. Watch as he rises as one of the greatest shinobi of all time: the Susanoo.

Extremely powerful/intelligent/kekkei genkai/kenjutsu/fuinjutsu Naruto

Mass Konoha/Elders/Teams 7/8/Neji/10/villains bashing.

No Sarutobi/Rin/Nono/Yugao/Anko/Hayate bashing

Pairings: Naruto/harem Gaara/Matsuri Hayate/Yugao Genma/Shizune Jiraiya/Tsunade Yamato/Anko

"" speaking

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

NAMI NO KUNI

The battle for Nami was finally over. Gato was dead, and his thugs were either dead or fleeing. Kakashi was checking on Sasuke, when a raspy voice entered Naruto's ears. "H-Hey kid, c-come h-here for a minute" The voice of Zabuza rasped out. Naruto walked over to the dying swordsman, and knelt by his side. "K-Kid, I c-can s-sense it in you" Zabuza said. "You're meant to do many impressive feats in the world, so as a final gift, I want to give you a few things to help on your journey" the man said, as he pulled out a slip of paper. "This is chakra paper, and it will tell me your elemental affinities" Zabuza said. Pumping a small bit of chakra into the paper, both were presently surprised with the results. The paper split into five pieces, with the five pieces having a different result. The first piece dampened, while a second piece crumpled. It was the last three pieces that shocked the duo. One piece turned into solid ice, while the second turned gray, and released small volts of static electricity, while the final piece turned into a small wave of water and wind. "Well, I'll be" Zabuza rasped in shock. "This kid's got Haku's Hoyoton, Kumo's Ranton, and the Taiton." "Here ya' go kid" Zabuza said on his last legs, handing Naruto a folded piece of paper. "A map to our hideout, and everything that's there is yours" Zabuza said, as he closed his eyes for the last time.

TIMESKIP

A week later, found Team 7 preparing to leave, when Tazuna stepped forward. "Thank you once again for bringing hope and light to our nation" he said. Tsunami then walked up to Naruto, before doing something completely unexpected.

"SMOOCH!"

Now Naruto was a bright scarlet color in embarrassment. "That was for saving me" Tsunami said innocently. "Let's call this the Great Naruto Bridge in honor of our nation's hero" Tazuna said once the Konoha-nins were out of sight.

Time skip

Hokage office

Team 7 had just finished informing Hiruzen of the mission, well in Kakashi's case praising the Uchiha and the worthless Haruno, which Hiruzen instantly picked up on. "All right team 7 is dismissed except you Naruto" he said. Once the others left, Hiruzen snapped his fingers and four Anbu stood beside their leader. Hiruzen then placed up a silencing barrier so nothing would be heard outside of the barrier. "Cat, I want you to document what we discuss, and give me your opinion" Hiruzen said. "Hai Hokage-sama" the feminine voice from inside the mask said. "Naruto, I know Kakashi's report is sketchy at best, so I'd like your version" Hiruzen said. Naruto nodded, as he told the Hokage everything from top to bottom, as well as Zabuza testing his elemental affinities before he died, as well as the results. Needless to say, Hiruzen was astounded to hear of what truly happened, and what happened with Naruto. "Your opinion on the matter Anbu commander Cat" Hiruzen said, as Cat stood at attention? "Hokage-sama, it is my honest and humble opinion Genin Naruto Uzumaki is 100% truthful" she said. "I thought as much, and will decrease the others' payment" he said. "Hokage-sama, May I ask for a teacher in kenjutsu, and fuinjutsu" Naruto asked? He never saw the evil smiles on Cat, Hawk, and Dove due to their masks. "I can give you four teachers in kenjutsu Naruto" Hiruzen said, before feeling an overwhelming sense of dread for a second. "Jiji, why do I have a feeling to be scared for my very life" Naruto asked, while feeling the sensation as well? "I'm not sure Naruto" Hiruzen said, as he regained his composure. "As for your other teacher, I have someone very special in mind." "In fact, I'll bet this person will be teaching you for the next few months" he said.

"Sasuke" Naruto asked?

"Sasuke" Hiruzen finished nodding.

"Here is where you can go to meet your kenjutsu teachers" Hiruzen said, as he handed Naruto a piece of paper. "First, you may want to look at different swords to see which is best suited for you" Hiruzen advised. "Thanks Jiji and I know how each sword is different, yet still an extension of oneself" Naruto said, as he left.

NARUTO

Naruto quickly made his way to the Dragon's Claw weapons shop. Luckily, it was owned by his friend Tenten and her family, and they had always helped him when he needed it. Walking into the store, Naruto was instantly tackled by three blurs."Naru-kun" three voices squealed with child-like glee. Looking up, Naruto found Tenten, her older sister, Tsukiten, and her younger sister Yukiten on top of him. "Hi my panda-tenshi, Moon-tenshi, and snow-tenshi" Naruto said, as he got up. He proceeded to tell the three all about his mission in Nami no kuni, and the three were amazed. "I would like you're input on four swords I'm planning on purchasing, as well as some other items" Naruto said, handing Tenten a list of things he would need. We'll get this taken care of shortly" Tenten said, as she and her sisters dragged Naruto towards their swords section.

TIMESKIP

An hour and a half later, Naruto came out of the shop with several sealing scrolls. During the hour and a half, Naruto had tried using several different swords, and ended up buying a jian, a pair of butterfly swords, a chokuto, and finally a chisakatana. He had also purchased several packs of senbon, three books on elemental manipulation, and three scrolls with jutsu for each of his basic affinities, several sealing scrolls, explosive notes, and ten sets of clothes that would help bring out his new persona. As a bonus, he had received a few scrolls on various kenjutsu styles, and two books on fuinjutsu. "This is going to be incredible" Naruto mused to himself, as he made his way to his apartment, unaware of a pair of purple slitted eyes watching from within his mindscape. "I do believe its time I should introduce myself to my cute little host, and give him a major upgrade" the voice said.

Later that night, Naruto lay fast asleep in his bed, when he felt a strong tugging sensation in his mind. He awoke with a start, and found himself in what looked to be a sewer. "Guess I should meet whoever brought me here" Naruto said. Naruto followed the pipeline, until he came upon a large open room, where he saw a large cage with the kanji for seal on it. "Hello Naruto" a beautiful melodious voice said, as a gigantic crimson kitsune came into view. "You're Kyuubi aren't you" Naruto asked without any fear? "Well aren't you intelligent" Kyuubi said, before being engulfed in crimson flames, revealing a young woman appearing to be in her late teens to early twenties. She had long flowing crimson hair that was tied in two ponytails on either side of her head, while the rest went past her back. She had gorgeous purple slitted eyes, two small fox ears, and wore a long bright red sleeveless kimono with a matching sash and obi."Call me Kitsumi Naruto" Kitsumi said, as she waved her hand, and the two found themselves in a beautiful castle overlooking a great forest that seemed to stretch on forever. "Let's get down to business" Kitsumi said, as she gave Naruto a brief explanation of how she and the other biju were created by Hagaromo Otsusuki, and told of how one would change the world for the better. She then told him the truth of what happened the night she was sealed within him. "Naruto, I can't apologize enough for everything you've had to go through because of me" Kitsumi said, as she went on her hands and knees. "Kitsumi-chan, I don't hold anything against you and besides the people of this village should understand their misguided anger is fruitless" Naruto said. "Allow me to help you by jump starting three out of four kekkei genkai you can access: Ranton, Taiton, and the Hoyoton like that Yuki clan member you fought" Kitsumi said. With that, Kitsumi placed her hand on Naruto's forehead, and channeled a bit of chakra into him. "Oh, and just for future reference kit, your kage bunshins have the unique ability to transfer the knowledge they gain right to you when they are dispelled" Kitsumi said, smirking at the grin on her container's face. "Before I forget, since your elemental kekkei genkai have no known knowledge here, I'll help you create your own jutsus for each kekkei genkai" Kitsumi said, before letting out a yelp of surprise.

"OOFF!"

Looking down, Kitsumi was shocked to see Naruto with his arms tightly wrapped around her. Kitsumi then did something she almost never did. She began to weep from the display of affection towards her. "Minato, Kushina, Mito, I hereby promise I'll keep Naru-kun safe" she thought with a dusting of hue of pink and red on her face. Konoha was going to unknowingly have their pariah become something more than just a legend; their pariah would become the irresistible force and the unmovable object.

End Chap 1

/

A/N: Sorry if this seems short, but I needed to build a good base for the plot. The real fun starts next chapter. Big thanks and shout out to the Sith'Ari because this is one of many wonderful ideas he has for challenges.

/

Harem:

Fem Kyuubi

Rin (She's alive and Isobu's jinchuriki.)

Nono

Seiko (OC)

Kyoko (OC)

Ayame

Hana

Okyo

Tsubaki

Ami

Fuki

Inaho

Yakumo

Azami

Tenten

Tsukiten (OC)

Hoshiten (OC)

Karin

Hisame

Fu

Kin

Kurotsuchi

Suzumebachi

Meiru (OC)

Asuna Toukou (OC)

Yugito

Samui

Ran (Kumo)

Temari

Pakura

Maki

Sari

Yukata

Hotaru

Ako Kaguya (OC)

Aki Yuki (OC)

Mei Terumi

Koyuki

Haruna

Shion

Kasumi

Amayo

Tayuya

Sasame

Kotohime

Isaribi

Guren

Emi

Kimi (OC)

Sasami (OC)

Kisara (OC)

Reiko (OC)

Akemi (OC)

Ran (Land of Sound)

Hokuto

Amaru

Akari

Ryuka

Shizuka

Artemis

Luna (OC)

Isis (OC)

Diana (OC)

Athena (OC)

Aphrodite (OC)

Honoka

Ryuzetsu

Konan


End file.
